Skies of Arcadia: Fate Together
by Madnesz23
Summary: Follows the adventures of Vyse and the crew with an additional few members. As a warning, this is solely a interest and will change based on natural things, so leave a comment and a like to tell me what is happening. And yes, I am pairing Aika and Vyse, don't you judge me.
1. Disclaimer

Hear me out here, as I explain something completely off (or not, depending on opinion.)  
I am interested in a Skies of Arcadia story where it follows the main cast with a additional character or three, yeah?  
My question is who is interested in doing it, adding their OCs to the story and adding input to make the story go?  
It will also do the side quests and missions like a full run based on your opinions so message me and I will see if I can do.  
"That is all and thank you for taking the time to read (and responding to it if you want.)


	2. Chapter 1 - The Girl from Afar

Under the light of a radiant-silver Moon, the night sky sung in the wind as something flew through the sky, the clouds pushed aside to a iron-clad vessel soaring in pursuit. A soul onto the flying object glanced behind before resuming forward, the object quicker to the ship, but that soon changed as the cannons aboard aimed and fired shells, the individual surprised as the shells exploded around her. Slamming into the main terminal, she fell unconscious as the object started to slow, the iron-clad ship coming astride of her and bringing her aboard before the ship was soon barraged by cannon fire as the meeting of pirates and a mission begin the change of the world...

* * *

Boarding soon occurred as the wooden vessel that barraged the iron-clad came closer as the object fell to the bottom of the clouds, one such pirate riding down on the ropes and landing onto the ship as the soldiers took on defensive action. "Air Pirate Scum! Don't you know that we're Valuan Imperial Soldiers?"  
"Of course I know. That's why we attacked your ship. You guys have the best stuff." Spotlights flashed across the ship and the youth stand up, cutlasses readied for battle and a smile to boot. "I'm Vyse of the Blue Rogues and in a few minutes I'll be relieving you of all your valuables!"  
"Heh heh... Attacking us all by yourself? You're incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. We'll be tossing you overboard." Before any could move, another called out.  
"Wait for me!" A perky girl landed behind Vyse and held up a large boomerang as she commented. "Vyse, you left without me! I'm not going to let you have all the fun." She took notice of the soldiers and playfully remarked. "Oh hi, I'm Aika. I'm a Blue Rogue like Vyse... and we're robbing you."  
"You dare mock the Valuan Empire with your insolence? Kill them! And toss their corpses over the side!" The battle commenced as the soldiers charged to kill with their swords as Vyse and Aika spilt across the deck, Vyse's strength besting the soldiers in close combat, the cutlasses red, while Aika evaded with ease and strikes from range with her weapon green as more come flowing out to kill them, only to have the number decrease as another made an appearance, jumping over and rolling onto the deck, another young man came up and swung a fusion of magnum and longsword of a red color as he was dressed in dark grey leggings and vest, blue t-shirt and feathered cap, black knee-length boots. The fight of the trio soon ended as they were back to back, Vyse smiling still as he spoke.

"There's no point in resisting. Throw down your weapons and hand over your ship."  
"Imbeciles! What do you three think you can do against the seven of us? Take 'em out!" The lead soldier made to swing, only to get shot in the head as the Captain aboard.  
"I think you miscounted. I only see six of you."  
"Dad!"  
The guards turned to fight the pirate crew that were now boarding as the captain gave his command. "We'll take care of these guys. Make your way to the bridge and shut down the engines." He then gave a stern look at Vyse. "And, when we're out here, remember, it's "Captain", not "Dad" ...got it?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Aye aye, "Captain". Heh ...Aika, Alexan, shall we go introduce ourselves to the captain of this ship?"

"I'm ready when you are."  
"Let's hope the captain can ACTUALLY make any conversation."  
Vyse's face fell into a serious tone as he spoke again. "Alright! Let's go find the bridge!" With a shout, the trio headed for an opened hatch and jumped in, Vyse landing first as he caught Aika and Alexan rolled and stood up as they looked about and opened the chest there, plucking the Sacri Crystal inside before Aika turned the knob and into a hall they entered until they head another door which lead into the belly of the ship's sub cannons and strolling on in as a voice called out.  
"Well... well... Air Pirates have decided to... infest my ship." The three looked up to one of the walkways above to find a well-dressed individual in front of a Valuan Vice-Captain there, the body of a young girl slung over the vice's shoulder as the pompous soul continued. "Normally, lowlifes such as yourselves would never have the opportunity to bask in such greatness. Consider yourselves fortunate."  
"Yeah... right... who's the girl? I never thought someone of your... stature would stoop to kidnapping."

"Hah! You're very observant for a rogue. However, I cannot waste my time dealing with you. I simply must get going. I think I shall have exterminated like the pests you are." He waved an arm as Alexan readied his weapon from his back. "Dispose of them!" The alarms went off and more soldiers jumped off of the walkway to fight with batons, surrounding the party as the weapons were drawn, the battle starting once more as Vyse and Aika stuck together and Alexan stuck to a distance as he slashed and fired at his foes with ease as they cleared the first wave and ran up onto the catwalk as more troops blocked their path before making to the central walkway before the individual was shocked. "What?! How did you defeat my soldiers? Heh... If you want my ship that badly, you can have it. I'll get another." He turned to the door as he bid farewell. "I am very busy. I do not have time to deal with you personally. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He headed through the door with the Vice-Captain, door closing before Aika shouted.  
"Let's get that guy fast, we can't just let him go?!"  
"As if we would...!" Alexan said as the trio moved through the waves of soldiers and finally got to the alarm, shutting it off as Alexan backtracked to a few chests, grabbing two more Sacri Crystals and some gold before they busted through to a chest of Magic Droplets and Vyse rammed into the large metal door that stood as the individual's voice came from behind it.  
"Hah! You'll never get through this door! I've locked it from this side! So long, Rogue. Hah hah hah!"  
"Not if we can help it!" Vyse said as he pulled out his cutlasses, but Alexan stopped him short by gripping the right arm.

"Bad idea, Vyse, the door has got to be several inches, maybe a foot, of steel, you are not breaking that door down anytime soon." The youth released as he turned and saw the other way out. "Let's move out." Heading to the door, it opened outside and they looked down a ladder before Alexan pointed the first one down. "Ladies first."  
"Are you kidding!?"  
"No, I am just keeping Vyse from looking UP." Alexan laughed as both got red in the face before Aika started to head down at breakneck speed, followed by Vyse and Alexan as they found another door and headed through, shutting the door tight...

* * *

The large hatch started to lower down until it clicked into place, the individual swooshing some hair away as the Vice-Captain straightened up. "Your Excellency, the sun is up and visibility is good. The preparations for your escape have been completed."  
"Good work. I have finished my preparations as well. ...preparations to dispose of a traitor."  
"W... what?" The Vice-Captain made the mistake of turning around and quickly drew back in terror. "P... please! Your Excellency! What are you doing?!"  
"I cannot tell the Empress that I lost my ship to the Air Pirates in a fair fight. I am going to need a scapegoat and you'll do quite nicely. To keep my glorious reputation from being tarnished, you must be sacrificed..."  
"N...no! You can't do this!" Unfortunately, the Captain was not jesting as he swung the rapier and launched the Vice-Captain, screaming to his doom as the rapier was returned to the sheath.

"Even in death, he'll serve me well. I can't wait to tell the Empress... 'But Empress, my own Vice Captain betrayed us and allowed the Air Pirates on board...I could do naught but dispose of the traitor myself'."  
"The worst idea of your career..."  
"What?!" The individual quickly turned to find that the Air Pirates had not only caught up, but had also taken his prize from him.  
Vyse speaking as Alexan had his weapon leveled and Aika crouched over the girl. "Now that we've taken control of your ship, we'll be taking the girl as well." There's just one more thing I need to do." He readied his cutlasses as he sneered at the figure. "After seeing you kill an unarmed man in cold blood, I can't allow you to walk away from this. Draw your blade, betrayer!"  
"Hah... an uncivilized Rogue such as yourself wishes to challenge me?" The figure fluffed his hair again as he smirked before throwing a hand. "You aren't worth my effort, but perhaps you'd like to meet one of my pets. Come, Antonio!" A series of loud stomps followed from the metal doors before they bent under a slamming presence and were blew off as a large war beast, massive horns protruding from its shoulders and decked in armor, made itself known as Alexan shouted.

"Ah, yes, this is more civil than running away like a toddler, very Valuan." The beast stomped into the room as the figure spoke, the creature turning to look at the Air Pirates after Vyse shouted.  
"What? What is that thing?!"  
"He's my personal war beast. I was going to leave him here, but its seems I've found a use for him after all. Antonio! Trample the pests... make their deaths as painful as possible." The battle began as the beast reared up and stomped heavily on the floor before charging for Alexan, the youth guarding as a horn tried to pierce his action before Vyse leapt into action himself, swinging and cutting the beast down the side, the fight growing as Aika quickly joined in and dodged to the side as electricity sparked about the horns and was blasted at where Aika was standing at with a massive bolt, but mercy was not an option given to the creature as Alexan, after coming to the understanding that his rounds were not quite enough, readied his blade and charged beside Vyse as lesser bolts were fired and both slashed down the sides, leaving massive gashes which quickly killed the creature, the party posing in victory as they returned their weapons, as the figure scowled. "Bah! Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye." He shook his fist in anger as he continued what could be a terrible taunt. "Well, Vyse of the Blue Rogues... You will rue this day... the day you stood against the Valuan Empire. We will meet again." The lifeboat came to life and took off as Vyse tried to followed before throwing his fist down with Aika adding her own piece.  
"You coward! What kind of a commander sacrifices his own men and his ship to run from a fight?" She rested a hand on her hip as she commented more. "Well, even if he was a coward, he was a coward with gold..." Vyse returned the grin as Alexan strolled over with his weapon on his shoulder.  
"True... I suppose that the ship and everything on it officially belong to us now."

"This is quite the catch, I'm betting everyone at home will be amazed by it." Alexan stated with a slight grin of his own before the trio turned to the unconscious girl. "but that girl... where did she come from, she isn't exactly Pirate or civilian material with her attire."  
"You're right. She sure doesn't look like she's from around here. I wonder why Valua was trying to kidnap her in the first place." They walked over to her with Aika dropping to her knees and Alexan bending one knee while he sheathed his weapon.  
"Hmm... I wonder where she's from..."

* * *

The girl dreamed of her former home, believing such until an elderly voice spoke and gave her the task to search for something and to not let trust foster within her as she slowly stirred to more voices. "How is she, Vyse?"  
"Hmm... her breathing's more regular now. I think she'll be alright."  
Light began to flow in as another voice commented. "Give her room then, we can't have her spooked by a girl with long pigtails and a glass-eyed man." Both nearly yelled as the girl opened her eyes to the mentioned sight as the girl gasped aloud.  
"Hey! Look! She's coming to..." The two backed off as the girl got up, pausing for a moment before looking around and inquired.  
"Wh... where am I?"

The figure stood up from the wall as the one name Vyse spoke. "You're aboard our ship, the Albatross." He gestured to himself with a smile as he explained it out. "I'm Vyse. Don't worry, there aren't any Valuan troops around, so you'll be safe here."  
The girl paused for a moment before replying. "Y...yes. Um...thank you very much." The long-pigtails girl laughed as she took the conversation in her side.  
"You don't need to thank us! The Blue Rogues are always there to help people!" She rested both hands on her hips as she continued with a wide smile. "My name is Aika. It's nice to meet you. Hey, could you tell us your name?" Though the figure behind them was quiet, Fina still did answer to Aika's question.  
"My name... my name is Fina." It was then that Vyse made a fine comment to the name.  
"Fina, huh? It's a great name... it's so... so feminine." The figure covered his mouth as a slight chuckle was heard as Fina looked at Vyse with wide eyes.

"R... really? You think so?"  
"Geeze, you try and compliment someone... and nothing... no reaction whatsoever." Aika, however, just laughed as she kept a hand on the hip, hand pointed down before giving her answer to Vyse's try.  
"Vyse, that wasn't much of a compliment. Looks like you have a lot to learn about women." Fina just gave a giggle at the attempt before she looked between the two, not sure if she should look at the lightly-garbed individual with a longsword on his back.  
"Umm... excuse me, but I have a question. What exactly is an Blue... Blue Rogue?" This threw both Aika and Vyse through a loop as the individual just rubbed his temples with a slight smile before he spoke in response.  
"My, you are out sailing about on your own and never heard about Blue Rogues, let alone Air Pirates?"

"Oh... I... I'm sorry. It's my first time travelling." The figure waved a hand to care as he explained it while motioning Vyse to the long horn-like object on the wall and the Pirate's eyes widened as Aika knew as well and both dashed out. Fina was confused as the figure took a seat, turning it about and leaned on the back of the seat as he continued.  
"Basically, the term Air Pirate describes a sailor that willingly attacks other vessels and steals their cargo." Before Fina could react, the figure held up a hand as he continued. "However, the Air Pirates are divided into two factions known as Blue Rogues and Black Pirates, Black Pirates are cutthroats that are willing to attack anything in the sky, even unarmed vessels like merchant ships while the other side of the coin are the Blue Rogues, souls that only attack armed ships, just like the Imperial Armada." He gave a slight chuckle as he continued. "Basically, it is a Robin Hood type of crew that you have found yourself aboard with, we're not interested in kidnapping or anything like that, so just rest and enjoy the trip, okay?"  
"Umm... sure." The figure cleared his throat as he bid her farewell before heading out, letting her sigh as the crew shortly found a Discovery and headed for a remote island...


	3. Chapter 2 - Pirate Isle

Coming across monsters on the deck is often a problem, especially the shelled Marocca, but with the gain of Aika's Alpha Storm attack, the battles were made easier, except the Loopers, being rather cowardly once their allies were gone or it just runs on its own safety. Fina was lucky to stroll out with no monsters to greet her now as she looked around and peered before a voice called out. "Hey Fina. How are you feeling?" She turned briefly to find Vyse walking on over as she nodded and replied.  
"I'm feeling much better. Thank you for your concern."  
"Heh... no problem." Vyse's face wore a pleasant smile as he continued. "I'm just happy to see that you're well. Looks like we'll be reaching the island soon."  
"... Island?" Vyse pointed to a distant place as he commented about it.  
"You can see it right over there. That's our base... Pirate Isle."

"Pirate Isle..." The ship soon flew over a pleasant town that was nestled atop the floating isle, the villagers looking up in amuse as children ran to follow the ship as best as they could while waving, Fina smiling at them, as the vessel swung around the place before a side of it lowered down and allowed the Albatross to land inside, Fina amazed as the drawbridge raised back up and sealed it off, looking like part of the isle again...

* * *

Counting up the pillage from the ship, one of the crew whistled aloud. "Weapons, armor, gold... Now THIS is a great catch! One of our best yet!"  
"Tonight, we should celebrate!" It was followed by a loud cheer around as the four watched from the side as Aika asked Fina.  
"Well Fina, this is what we do! What do you think?"  
"Well... It certainly looks challenging."  
"Hahaha... challenging, huh... Well, now that you mention it, it isn't easy, but it is fun!" The celebration shattered among the base as the four were left standing near the docked Albatross. Alexan had his arms fold as he peered about in concern as Vyse and Aika talked to Fina.

"This is the underground port inside of Pirate Isle. From the outside, this island looks like a quiet, peaceful village but the inside of the island is where our headquarters is located."  
"There are armories, shops, and even a tavern inside here. Come on, we'll give you a tour." Alexan cleared his throat and Aika glared at him, taking on a stance that was like a child throwing a fit with arms pointed down to her bent posture. "Come on, she is a guest, what's wrong with that!?"  
"Maybe him, up there..." They all looked to see Dyne who was also folding his arms, but turning around to go into his office and Aika gave a sweat as she understood the meaning.  
"Oh, the Captain doesn't know, does he?"  
"Well, best we see what he does what to say, we know how my dad gets when we're late."

They headed up through the stairs and the ladders to Dyne's office, though they did make a few stops to get better equipment, Alexan's weapon needing a different supplier or needed to make it himself, and to chat up the others before arriving to the the office with Alexan speaking up. "Vyse, Aika, and Alexan reporting for duty, sir. And we've brought Fina like you... would have requested." Dyne nodded as Vyse lead in front with the other two behind and to Fina's side.  
"Hmph... you're a little late. I'll let it slide this time... Come on over." They stopped to the side of the table as Dyne directed his voice to Fina. "Young lady, I am Dyne, the Captain of the Blue Rogues. There are a few questions that I want to ask you. Will you answer them for me?"  
"Of... of course."  
"I've been sailing for a very long time, but I've never come across anyone wearing clothes like yours. What country are you from and why were you travelling alone out here?" Vyse was wise about it as his mouth was closed, though it didn't stop Aika from speaking.  
"Cap'n Dyne, you worry too much. Fina is just a normal girl." This prompt a reaction from Dyne who scowled at the wording.

"Silence, Aika." Aika would have winced, except Alexan patted her shoulder and eased her mind as Dyne continued, looking back at Fina. "I am the captain here. It is my duty to protect the safety of my family and crew. If this girl is a danger of any sort to you or any of my men, I cannot let her live." Aika nearly piped out, but Alexan was quicker to the draw as he moved forward.  
"Understandable, Cap'n, and I would agree, however, we must let the selected speak their mind first before judgement is passed, we are not fiends with blackened hearts, sir." Dyne could have sneered at Alexan, but instead gave a slight smile and nod as Alexan returned to his place and the Captain spoke again.  
"... Fina... It is your turn to speak." Fina looked uneasy as she glanced to the side as Aika, with a worried look, asked.  
"Fina..." The next words came from Fina as she closed her eyes in plead.  
"I... I cannot say."

"Why is that? Is it because we are Air Pirates? Don't you trust us?"  
With resolve, Fina shook her head with a focused look to Dyne. "No, that has nothing to do with it. I thank you with all my heart from saving my life but I cannot tell any living soul about the purpose of my quest. Even if it means sacrificing my own life." She took a step forth as she continued. "I have no intention of endangering any of your lives. If you believe anything that I say, please believe this." Silence filled the room as both Fina and Cap'n stared down before it was broken by Alexan who gave a small whistle.  
"That was most unexpected, sir, I have got to say." With that, Dyne nodded as he smiled a little.  
"Heh... Looks like I lost that one." He started again as he commented Fina's courage. "I understand your dilemma, and I can see in your eyes that you are true to your word. Although we're Air Pirates, we also have a strong sense of honor. You do not need to divulge the details of your quest. Understand that you now have my trust... Be careful that you not lost it."  
"Captain Dyne... Thank you kindly. I will not disappoint you." Dyne then turned to the three allies and gave them a request than an order.

"Vyse. Aika. Alexan... Bring the girl... Fina topside and give her a tour of the village."  
"Now that's more like it!"  
"Way to go, Dad! You're the best!" Before Vyse knew it, he was clocked in the back of his head by Alexan who wore a exhausted look with his metal knuckle on his right hand.  
"How many times must we remind you, Vyse, you only call him 'Dad' in the village, nowhere else can you call him that, it is Captain!" He sighed as Vyse straightened up and rubbed his skull while Aika chuckled a little. "Can do, Captain Dyne, we will not fail you."  
"Just get going, you four and Alexan, your 'siblings' are at the windmill." Alexan gave a salute as they left, Alexan taking a moment to pick up some gold from behind the secret passage and followed them up to the surface, daylight shining down on them as Aika paused before looking over her shoulder with a response to something.

"Vyse and Alexan, go on ahead. I have to stop by my house for a second."  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"I just want to freshen up. Don't worry, I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes! See you at your house, Vyse!" Alexan shrugged his shoulders as Vyse bided her farewell for now as Fina just watched it happen before Alexan cleared his throat and then gave a VERY evil smile.  
"You know, Fina, we COULD just tour the village and leave Vyse to brew in his feelings for a CERTAIN red-haired..." The next was a joyful sight as it was just plain funny as Vyse looked like he was boiling red before shouting in anger.  
"ALEXAN!" The youth made to grab Alexan, but the young man was not to be taken easily as Vyse proceeded to chase the now laughing soul through the village with Fina dashing to follow, sometimes nearly falling if it weren't for Alexan stopping once in a while to stop it from happening. "You get over here, NOW!"

"No, sir, I have a life!" The villagers joined in with the laughter as Alexan was quite the entertainer when he felt like it. Making to the training hall, Alexan slid to a stop and stance himself, waiting for the moment that Vyse made another try and was not disappointed as the Captain's son reached for the grab, only to be grappled and tossing into the hard wood wall as he straightened up and bowed to the crowd before they disbursed and he walked over to Fina. "Sorry about that, it is often I enjoy the poking of fun in my friends and allies, but not in the midst of combat, that destroys the whole thing."  
"Will he be okay?" Alexan looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
"Yeah, he'll be fine, I do it to daze him a bit, he'll be back on his feet in no time, but the tour must occur." With that, Alexan showed Fina around, from dock to hut and getting a number of treasure chests as well, giving Alexan the ability to use his new 'Bullet Load' from a Moonberry, the same thing that gave Aika the 'Alpha Storm'. Returning back to the surface, a little dog creature started to bark at the duo.  
"Pow pow, pow!"  
"O, oh my!" Fina was quite taken back, but Alexan assured her.

"Don't worry about Pow, he likes to bark at most people that visit."  
"I, I'm sorry. He just took me by surprise. He's actually really cute... I guess on your island, you live with other animals..." Fina's ally raised an eyebrow at her statement as he countered it.  
"That's quite a tone, you never had pets from where you are from?"  
"W, well, um... no. Not really. Is it that unusual? I'm so sorry... it's just that everything seems so... different here." Alexan shrugged as he rested a hand on the small of her back in comfort.  
"Everybody has a different way of living, it is up to those people to make it stand out." Continuing on, they chatted with some of the people and the children, even reassuring a young man that sickness of the sky is something to get use to. Heading back to Vyse, Alexan asked about what was up as Vyse righted himself. "Say, has Aika come out yet?"

"No, and her door is locked." Both males raised an eyebrow to that fact before they looked at Aika's house before Vyse sighed and checked the sides to see if he could find out what could be up, Alexan giving a sigh before counting down with his fingers and pointed and on cue, a resulting smack resounded and some idle chatter before Vyse returned, adjusting his glass-eyepatch from the redness now around his eye. "My bad, that could have been a lot worse, but I am in deep."  
"No troubles, we should be able to defuse the issue, given time, but for now, we need to check on my siblings." They headed over to the towering structure that had a windmill running from it, they entered to a duo of individuals working with the interior and resting for a period as Alexan knocked to the side, both springing up in surprise before saluting to him. "I hope you two have been behaving well, Dyne sent me here so I hope there is nothing... wrong going on."  
"No sir!" The first was a built young man, younger than Vyse and Alexan, but his height would lead many to confusion. He was dressed in long slacks and combat boots, but the upper torso only had a series of straps on to carry a massive hammer that was known as a 'maul'. "We have been behaving very well during your absence!" Alexan waved for ease and the large youth released his stance with a huff. "Sorry, we had a slight problem with work and were forced to spend some time in here."  
"That's what he did, I am completely innocent." The second was a young girl, her blackened hair brought out by a few white streaks down the right side and a pair of feline-like ears atop her head, her hands covered with fearsome gloves as she was ranging twelve-thirteen. A glance from Alexan spooked her out of her 'innocent' routine as she stated her end. "We... may have tried to fight some monsters on our own and then tried... to crush the boat we were using into Pirate Isle." Alexan rubbed his temples with one hand as he gave something of a groan.  
"What am I going to do with you...?" Both lightly shrugged as Alexan shook his head before he left some parting words. "Next time we head out, you two, you are under my guidance, it will NOT matter if it is a boat or a ship, we are going together, clear?" both nodded as Alexan closed the door and turned back to the duo behind him and sighed. "I know they are my siblings, but one day... one day, I ask for them to be sure in their common sense."

Vyse rested a hand to ease Alexan's mind as he spoke and gestured to the house close by. "Let's just check up with my mom, she will need to know about Fina after all." Alexan nodded and the three of them headed on over and through the door when Vyse's mom, Teesa, greeted them as she turned from the stone furnace.  
"Oh! Welcome back, Vyse and you too, Alexan." Alexan pulled off his cap and straightened his vibrant teal hair a bit as Teesa turned to address Fina. "So, you're Fina. It's very nice to meet you."  
"The pleasure is all mine. I... I hope I'm not intruding."  
"Oh, don't be silly! It's been a long time ago since we've had guests." Teesa smiled as she gasped a little as she continued. "Well, I have to finish cooking dinner. Go outside and have some fun. I'll call you when it's ready." She turned back around as Aika made her presence known again.  
"Hey guys!" Aika walked right in, her gaze not picking up on Vyse's aversion as she continued. "Sorry to have kept you waiting! I was just fixing my hair." Vyse remained quiet AND turned away as Aika finished. "Hey... The sunset outside is beautiful. Why don't we go outside and check it out?"

"Well, we do have time before dinner... where do you have in mind?" Alexan smiled as Aika continued.  
"We can get a great view from up top on Lookout Island." Aika lead the way and up the ladder to the small floating island with Alexan taking up the third on the extension and Vyse behind as they all arrived to the top where the sunset could be seen, Vyse and Aika sitting down on the same bench as Fina stood and Alexan was on the other side of the bench, the tension easing up as they started to talk.  
"It's so beautiful..." This was true as the horizon glowed with violet and orange a the sun started to set behind the clouds as Vyse leaned back with a smile with Aika leaning forward likewise.  
"I love it up here, it's so peaceful. I come up here to relax and watch the sunsets. When I'm up here, I often wonder what lies beyond the sky... Beyond the sunset..."  
"Beyond... the sky... ?" Alexan chuckled a little as he gave his answer on the idea.  
"Many rumors have grown from the idea, Fina, some claim a monster, some claim a maelstrom the either sucks in ships or blows them back out, while some say... it is impossible to see what is beyond those clouds, beyond the sunsets now." Alexan just smiled as he continued. "But that's the thing, it is a challenge for us, a challenge to see what is beyond those limits in front of us and test our will against it, see what is beyond and find out what else could be there." Alexan smiled as Vyse spoke to all three.

"Someday, I will be a captain of my own ship, then I will go beyond the sunset and see what's out there." Aika just smiled as she slightly closed her eyes.  
"Wow... I bet if you could go beyond the sunset, the sky would look even more beautiful." Alexan gave a another chuckle as he commented.  
"Are you sure that beyond is more beautiful, maybe... more handsome than the view next to you, Aika?" Alexan burst out laughing as both bench sitters looked at each other before quickly elsewhere with red in their face as Fina turned back and smiled before the winds started to pick up and both Vyse and Aika jumped to their feet in surprise.  
"Hey!" A bright series of objects fell from the sky as Vyse exclaimed in surprise, causing Fina to look over to him in question. "T... That was a Moon Stone!"  
"... A Moon Stone?" A very large one streaked across the sky and crashed into the nearby island, one that Vyse's spyglass zoomed in on.

"...It landed on that island over there. I think that's Shrine Island."  
"It's been a long time since we've seen a Moon Stone fall!" Fina was in the dark as she asked with Alexan joining in.  
"I don't understand. That was a Moon Stone?"  
"Well, ever heard of Moon Stones beforehand?" Fina nodded as Alexan continued. "They're pieces of the Moons that often fall from the sky and with those, we are actually able to use them for our benefit. They are powerful sources of energy, along a number of other things, powers our airships, even forging of weapons involves the Moon Stones that we collect."  
"Oh, yes. I know of Moon Stones. But, it's my first time seeing a Moon Stone actually fall from the sky." Aika smiled over to the two boys as she asked.

"Vyse, Alexan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Retrieve that piece of Moon Stone, I can get behind it and my siblings can learn a thing or two from our actions!"  
"Vyse! Aika! Alexan! Fina!" Looking over the edge, Alexan spotted Teesa down below as she continued. "Dinner is ready! Come on down!"  
Vyse looked over as Alexan gave a thumbs up and started to climb on down the ladder. "Let's go Fina. You're going to eat with us, right?"  
"We're so lucky!" Aika bumps her fists in glee with her continuing words. "I love your mom's cooking... Fina, let's go eat while it's still hot!"

"Yes, thank you for your gracious offer." They headed on over to the ladder, Fina pausing for a moment before looking up to the Moon, pondering her mission as time can only tell what is happen next...


	4. Chapter 3 - Shrine Island

The night passed with Fina staying at Vyse's house as he started to get up and stretched as Aika's voice called to him from outside. "Vyse! Vy~se!" The young man walked over to his window and looked down to Aika as she continued with a smile. "Good morning! We're going to Shrine Island today, right?"  
"Yeah... I'll be right down. Give me a second." Vyse closed the window and stretched before getting dressed and readied, sheathing his cutlasses before he descended down the ladder and into the main floor where he turned and greeted his mom who offered him a small package of Sacres Crystals as she spoke.  
"Vyse, if you're going to Shrine Island, I want you to take this with you. I've included enough for you, Aika, and Alexan."  
"Thanks, mom." He kissed her forehead before he turned to Fina who was helping Teesa in some tasks as she spoke.  
"Thank you so much for everything you've done. First, you rescued me... and then you let me stay in your home... I'm eternally grateful. I suppose you'll be leaving now to retrieve that Moon Stone that fell yesterday... please do be careful. Good luck!" Vyse nodded as he moved toward the door before stopping before meeting with his dad who gave him something as well.

"Vyse, here... take this." He opened the small box to find a violent-colored Moon Stone inside as Dyne continued. "It's your share of the loot for yesterday's raid." Vyse nodded as his dad continued on explaining. "That Moon Stone has been processed already, so you should be able to use it on your weapons. Now you'll be able to change the colour of your weapon to Purple, and give it the power of ice in battle."  
"I see. Thanks Dad. I'll use it carefully." Vyse headed on out, meeting up with Aika as Fina joined for a short farewell.  
"Good morning, Fina! Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
"Fina, We'll be heading over to Shrine Island to get that Moon Stone in a few minutes. You can stay here and relax at my place if you want." Fina bowed in thanks and gave another thanks as she headed back inside as Aika continued on.

"Alright Vyse, let's get going. Alexan and his siblings have the boat on the upper dock, and it's ready to go!" They headed up to the upper dock where the three had brought forth a sizeable boat and they greeted the duo coming.  
"About time you two got here, we were waiting a good thirty minutes for you guys." Alexan smiled as they all boarded and rigged the boat to sail them toward the island, the enemies rather easy with the involvement of the Purple Moon Stone as they kept going before arriving to Shrine Island, Alexan stepping off for a moment before spotting the impact. "Well now... that's a new feature." Through the side of the shrine was a massive hole with water flowing in through as Alexan's sister whose name is Silva commented in shock.  
"Are you kidding me, that has got to be eight times bigger than any Moon Stone I have ever seen!"  
"You know, in the Old World, this island was a sacred place. These ruins used to be some sort of temple. Nobody's been here for generations." Vyse smiled as Aika joined in the amuse.  
"Yeah, I've heard stories about this place too. I've heard that there are monsters crawling around the building inside." They all nodded before Aika seemed to bounce in place. "But Moon Stones that big are rare! We've got to go in and get it! You know I can't pass up a treasure hunt. Besides, how bad can it possibly be?" Alexan and his brother Stride made some motions with their fingers which caused Aika to glare at them after they innocently hid their hands as Vyse nodded to the idea.

"You're right. We're going treasure hunting!" They headed up the beaten path and got inside before they looked around as Vyse seemed to sigh. "This is just great... The place is flooded."  
"Well, of course, that hole pretty much started to pull in water from outside." Stride said as he looked about before looking below. "Guys, the Moon Stone's at the bottom!" They gathered at the edge and spotted the stone, its shine great as Aika exclaimed.  
"Wow! It's so bright! That Moon Stone must be huge!" She then gulped as she shakly asked. "So, Vyse... How do you... plan on getting it out of there? The water... is pretty deep..." They looked at it before Alexan spoke.  
"We drain it, there is no way we can hold our breaths long enough to haul that rock out of there and swim back up, that is impossible." Aika deflated in relief as Vyse questioned the thought.  
"One problem though... how are we suppose to drain all of this water?" Silva commented as she pointed.

"We can use that!" They looked to see a large door in the water and the idea of draining the shrine was not too impossible. "If we can find out where that door is, we can drain this whole place easily!"  
"Hm... you might be right. We'll use the doors as drains."  
"Alright! Let's go!" They headed up the long stairs with no danger of monsters in their path yet before they arrived to the top and, after taking some stuff from a close-by chest, they examined a nearby floating crystal that quickly stopped spinning and inserted itself into the ground and that lead to everyone staying still as the whole place sunk into the water and, upon reentry, the shrine felt more full of water, but its constant stream from the hole was now cut off as they headed back through the entrance door and roamed underneath the shrine as they moved about and slayed more monsters in their path, Silva and Stride proving to be able to handle the threats as they pressed on, looting lost chests and gaining a new ability for Stride, the Titan Judgement which hits an enemy with greater power than Vyse's Cutlass Fury, making he the resident powerhouse for the moment as they pressed through the ruins, across platforms under Shrine Island and opening passages back into the sacred place so they could free the ancient site of its aquatic burden before they flushed it all out of the shrine and they entered to the large Moonstone in the shattered ground as Aika started again. "We finally made it. That wasn't too bad!"  
"Yeah, but look at the size of the stone!" Vyse whistled at the size, now that they were up close to it. "It'll be an adventure and a half just to get that thing back outside." Both Vyse and Stride started to approach the stone as Alexan looked about in concern, something wasn't right before Sliva screeched, the trio turned to the girls as Vyse started to ask. "Aika?! Sliva!? What's wrong?" Sliva was scared pale to say something, so it was Aika who gave the answer.  
"Guys... Those rocks... They're... They're moving!" They turned to look and, sure enough, a series of rocks started to move, but Alexan and Stride could tell the signs, it was of the same design as the Seekers that were hounding them, but as they started to float, they were gravely mistaken as pieces assembled and the being formed into a golem that seemingly shouted in rage as the battle started. The moss-covered thing started by performing some form of searching before closing up, Vyse, Stride, and Alexan riddling it with attacks, but the blows didn't seem to sway it too much before it extended out its right arm in a form of barrel before Alexan shouted, knowing the meaning as he whipped around.

"Aika! Silva! Take cover!" Both dodged to the sides as the thing just fired a beam of energy at their position, the ground having been scorched hard as the weapon returned as Stride shouted over the swings and fired beams.  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!"  
"Most likely, it was a powerful attack, brother!" Alexander said as he performed his special attack, disappearing and unloading twelve rounds into the behemoth from behind before he closed the distance, sliding under before upper cutting with his gun blade, leaping back before it could get a hit in. "That search thing must have been targeting someone, like with cannons or torpedoes before it fired that cannon, we need to destroy it fast before it makes another shot like that." The general belief being that they needed to take it down quickly before it does the beam thing again and actually take out one of their team members, but the punishment they dealt was far more than what it could take as it erupted into flames from the center before collapsing to the ground, the pieces once more dominant and dead as Aika spoke as she wiped a brow.  
"Whew..." She straightened up as she inquired as to the thing itself, it was nothing like she had seen before. "Looks like it won't be getting up anymore. What was that thing?"  
"Some kind of ancient guardian, I think Who knows?" Vyse shook his head as he turned to Aika. "Okay Aika, we need to hurry up and secure the Moon Stone." She let out a little laugh as she agreed with the plan.

"That's my kind of plan!" She strolled on over to the stone and commented as she got down to lift the stone. "Wow... This Moon Stone is huge!"  
"Yeah, it was definitely worth going through all that trouble. We won't have to worry about fuel for a while!"  
"It's beautiful..." Aika sighed with please in her tone. "Treasure hunting is definitely my favorite part of being an Air Pirate. Wait till everyone back home sees what we found!" They then performed a signature handshake before cheering and the team just shook their heads as they helped haul the Moon Stone back to the boat...

* * *

Back on Pirate Isle, a lookout stretched as he spoke, having risen for the day. "Ahhh… It looks like it's going to be another nice day today. Not too windy..." A bell rang out and the lookout spoke. "Well, there's the bell... Time to get to work..." He spread himself out as he continued. "I gotta loosen up a little." He stopped as he spotted... something among the clouds. He straightened up and glanced to the object, justified to see several iron-clad ships heading their way and he quickly called out. "Ships! Ships approaching! From the North-Northwest... distance: 1.5 leagues!" His heart dropped as the markings and flags were also spotted. "It's the Imperial Armada! They've got a full battle squadron! They're in attack formation!" The day had turned bitter as the Valuan forces surrounded the isle and opened fire on the village, everyone running for shelter and safety as Dyne called it.  
"Everyone get underground! Women and children first! Hurry!" A round explode near him as he glared up to the offending ships doing the task. "Damn... I never thought they'd find us...!" He stopped as his heart dropped deep down, he had hoped an ambitious commander, captain, or reckless soldier, not the one individual possessing such a flying flag. "...! That flag... It's Galcian's Flagship!" Dyne knew that if Galcian himself was leading the attack, then there is more going on than what is seen, a bigger motive than what anyone or anything was willing to say as the soldiers came and took all of the crew as prisoners, destroying the Albatross, and taking Fina as well...


	5. Chapter 4 - Trouble and Metal

The crew's spirits were in high hopes as Stride yelled. "Alright, we are going places, that golem thing had nothing on us!"  
"Don't be overconfident, I'm sure Captain Dyne would get you back for saying such things." Vyse said as the team converse with each other as Alexan just watched the exchange before turning back to his steering, the monsters a welcoming sight to fight than whatever was stirred in Shrine, but that could dealt with later as they headed home, but as he piloted the boat, the air started to smell... populated as Silva stirred as well and smelled, her sense higher, ever since she was a infant as she came out and spoke.  
"Hey, brother, do you smell...?"  
"Yeah... I smelled it..." Alexan was careful as he slowed the boat some and searched the scenery to find the source, but his eyes widened at what he located. "Oh no..." Silva spotted the same as Alexan punched it, straight for their home of Pirate Isle, the rest seeing the same as he docked the boat on the surviving port where they left from, the damage was extreme as Vyse whispered in shock as Aika and Silva shared a look of terror while cupping their mouths in horror.  
"W-What happened...?"

"That's what we're going to find out!" Alexan started as they all headed down to the village, the damages caused was truly extreme, there wouldn't be much work or resources to repair of the damages within reason. They looked about before Alexan spotted someone. "Found someone!" They rushed over as Alexan started to pull off timber and charred wood off the lookout and helped him up before he coughed alive and looked up, blood slipping down his arms and head which stained his attire red.  
"V-Vyse, is that you?" Vyse nodded as he crouched and the lookout continued, clearly in pain as Alexan and Stride helped him to the training hall. "We got hit badly by the Valuans… by the Armada..."  
"Save your strength..." Alexan commented but the man continued, his name Ben as Alexan recalled.  
"...They just attacked us out of nowhere... I barely had time to warn the others... everything's been destroyed." All grimaced as he continued with the bad, but also good news. "The women and children took refuge underground, but the Captain and the others... they were all captured and taken prisoner..."  
"Sleep for now, we'll get someone to help you out." The man nodded before he fell asleep as Alexander stood up and turned to the party. "This wasn't just an idle thing, no sooner had we robbed an Admiral of his ship, we are suddenly attacked by the Armada in masse."

"What I don't get is why, we have long been under the Armada's searches, we are just a peaceful village to start with, why in the world did the Valuans suddenly decide now to attack?" Silva asked before Vyse spoke up.  
"Only one way to find out, we ask the others of what happened..." All nodded as they made their way down into the underground, mostly intact except the smoking husk of the Albatross, their attention grabbed by an older woman who praised the Moons for their safety, giving hugs to all in thankful nature.  
"Vyse! Everyone! Oh, thank the Moons you're safe!" She backed as she stammered. "The Armada... they... they attacked Pirate Island." The party nodded as they listened. "They just came out of nowhere and attacked us without any warning! Then they took all of the men back to Valua! They... they even destroyed the Albatross... your father must have been heart-broken..." Everyone looked down in the dumps, so they headed for the office to see what they could discover and Tessa was there to tell them fully.  
"Mom!"  
"Vyse! Aika! Alexan! Thank the Moons you all are safe!" Stride and Sliva nodded as well as Aika inquired the full fact.

"What happened here?"  
"It was the Imperial Armada... They came out of nowhere and attacked us." Vyse was next to ask as he seemingly shouted.  
"What happened to Dad? Where is everyone else?!"  
"Your father said that if we fight, too many lives would be lost. So he..." Tessa paused before she finished. "He surrendered." Aika's eyes widened as she put her hands to his mouth as she whispered.  
"So Cap'n Dyne... and the others..." Tessa looked down as she answered.

"They were then prisoner by the Armada and taken to Valua.  
"Damn!" Vyse scoffed before he gasped for their new resident. "...Fina! What happened to Fina!?" Tessa closed her eyes as she continued.  
"I'm sorry, Vyse... The Armada took her too." Alexan hummed in ponder, I didn't make sense to him fully, the crew was taken because they were pirates, but Fina... she is an innocent to the crimes they have, why would the Armada take her as well, what role does she fill in more than most? Aika broke the silence as she whipped to Vyse.  
"In Valua, the punishment for Piracy is death! Fina will probably be killed, too!" Vyse closed his eyes in thought as Aika pleaded. "Vyse, what should we do!?" After a moment, Vyse decided on a course of action as he turned to face her as well.  
"What do you think, Aika? We have to save our families... and Fina! I know rescuing everyone isn't going to be easy, but it's not impossible!" Vyse gripped a fist as he continued. "We can't let them get away with this. Don't worry, we'll get them back... somehow." Aika pumped with a joyful expression as the party nodded with him.

"...Yeah, you're right! It's up to us. We can't give up now!" She pounded a fist as she resumed her stance as she continued. "Alright, let's go! Let's show those Valuans what happens when they mess with the Blue Rogues!" Alexan spoke up as he pointed it out.  
"But first, let's get some rest and plan it out, we can't be careless right now." He pointed out as they nodded and listened, even Tessa was going to give the lecture, but left it to Alexan. "It will be some time before they start it off, but if we can get to Valua, stop them from that fate, and cause some disorder for the Empire, then we are really living by our code and name, let's take the time to get our things together and ready for the plan.  
"But, but... If we don't hurry, everyone might..."  
Alexan held up a hand as he explained it out. "If we rush in, we risk getting offed before we even get in, we need to plan our moves before we do them. Dyne wouldn't rush in either, he likes to do things thoroughly and planned, not like a fool." Vyse chuckled as he mused.  
"Yeah, Alexan, you're right." He turned to his best friend as he spoke. "Aika… Let's rest up today. We'll leave for Valua first thing in the morning!" Aika frowned a bit before she nodded and answered with a yes, they rested in the underground as topside was not an option right now...

* * *

The time spent in slumber was well needed as Alexan, Stride, and Sliva moved to get their small boat together again with supplies of getting to Valua in time, Vyse awoke up as he joined in, assuring the people that they well return in not time with everyone. The kids even bid them farewell as Aika waved back to them as the boat started to take off. Vyse spoke up as Aika pulled back onto the boat. "Alright... Aika, let's go." She turned and agreed with hype.  
"Aye Aye. Valua should be on a landmark due north from here." Vyse nodded as Alexan, Stride worked the boat over with Sliva in the cabin for further details.  
"I'm getting the course!" He pumped his fist as he put on a serious face. "Alright... Valua, here we come!" The boat headed off as Tessa watched them go, heedless of this first step in a grander adventure. They sailed onward for where they needed to head before it started to get odd as a dense fog started to roll in as Stride called out.  
"Visibility is horrible! Vyse, the fog's too think! We can't see a thing!"  
"That's strange..." Vyse mused as he walked on the deck with them and looked about. "There's never any fog in this region... I wonder what's causing it." He hummed as he spoke again, all somehow notincing a change in temperature, it was usually humid, but now it was like the start of winter or something. "The only way to get to Valua is through here... Slow to half speed..."

"Vyse, wait..." Aika started as she looked at something close by. "We're too close to that island over there!" Vyse headed over as something was not right as he asked.  
"What? Where?" Something was there, and it made its presence apparent with the surging from under the clouds and the boat being pushed to the side somehow as a loud sound, like a whale or something was elsewhere in the fog as Sliva shouted, all holding on to the boat.  
"Vyse! Look there!" They steadied themselves as the thing was more apparent to them. "That can't be an island! Whatever it is... it's alive and huge!" Vyse got a look in and gasped at what it could be.  
"What the...!? It's an arcwhale!" The arcwhale swum on and 'splashed' the cloud cover and close to their ship as Vyse exclaimed. "I've never seen one this big before!"  
"Vyse, we'll get killed if we get too close to it, but we've got to hurry to Valua." Aika shouted back as she asked. "Vyse, what should we do?" That was a no brainer as Vyse turned to where Aika could be as Alexan made to keep the ship steady or at least try.

"What do you think we're going to do? Of course we're going to retreat!" He exclaimed back as he held to the side. "We don't stand a chance against that thing in this ship! I know we're in a hurry, but if that thing capsizes us, everyone we know will be executed. We'd better play it safe..." Aika turned in relief as she voiced the same.  
"Okay. I can't argue with that. We'll be okay as long as it doesn't see us!" Another bellow, however, was what made it worse as Aika screamed before a torrent of blue fog smashed into the ship as she exclaimed. "Guys! It saw us!" Alexan rushed out and held tight to one of the wooden sides as he exclaimed.  
"The rudder is not responding, everybody, brace yourselves to something, don't try to go with the flow!"  
"But... But... The ship! It's breaking up!" All screamed as the boat flew elsewhere and seemingly disappeared into the fog or otherwise...

* * *

A voice called out to Vyse as he tried to rouse himself form his unconscious state. "Are you goin' to sleep all day? Get up!" Vyse blinked away the sun as he groaned once more, it was not bad, but it hurt all the same as he spoke with a rub.  
"Oh... my head..." He heard Aika and exclaimed as she laid close by. "Aika, are you okay?" She groaned as she pulled herself up, her position doing little in being both pained and disoriented as the voice came again.  
"So... you finally decided to get up, huh?" They looked up in surprise to a 'well-rounded' old man, but in place of a right arm was a mechanical attachment for one as he scoffed at them, Sliva and Stride still with them, but on the other side and could out of it as Alexan was actually behind them, by a door into the main part of the ship. "Because of you five, Rhaknam got away! I was so close..."  
"Rhaknam...? Now I remember... that huge arcwhale that blew our ship off course!" Vyse breathed as he got up and stretched some as he spoke. "I though we were finished, but you rescued us, Hey, thanks!" But that was the wrong choice of words somehow as the man ranted.  
"Thanks?!... Thanks, you say?! Don't start with me!" Before Aika could do anything, the man pulled back with the metal arm and punched, launching Vyse over to her as she exclaimed.

"Vyse!" The young captain's son was okay somehow, despite the sound being close to bone breaking at best as he pulled himself up and rubbed his skull in remorse.  
"Owwwww! I'm not sure why, but I keep getting hurt today..." With that, Aika launched into a rant of her own as she shouted at the old man.  
"Hey! What are you doing, you crusty... err rusty... old man?! He didn't do anything!" The shouting started to rouse Alexan as he groaned just the same and pulled himself up as Stride and Sliva groaned, but made no move yet as the man yelled.  
"Didn't do anything?! I've been chasing after that arcwhale for years! I was so close to finally capturin' him, but because of you kids, he got away!" Vyse was at least remorseful for the old man as Aika just glared while Vyse spoke.  
"I'm really sorry... That you didn't catch him... Really..." The man huffed, his anger having run its course for now as he spoke as Alexan blinked a few times and focused on the scene.

"Debris from your ship hit my sails... I'm lucky my ship is still airborne, you kids were even luckier that I was here to grab all of you." He rolled his shoulder as he continued. "I was working all morning' tossing' what was left of your ship overboard. Now I'm stuck with the five of you." Vyse and Aika looked beyond disbelief as Aika spoke.  
"What?! Our ship... was destroyed?"  
"Aye..." The old man spoke as he rested his hands on his hips as he spoke. "Now, this isn't a passenger ship. Everyone on board needs to pull their own weight. If you don't like it, you can jump off... I need to keep the load as light as possible anyway." Aika grimaced as she stammered.  
"Wh... What?!" Vyse, on the other hand, sighed as he remarked their new situation.  
"Oh, great... What kind of mess have we gotten ourselves into?" At least they were still alive to tell the tale as the old man moved them about, getting the girls to clean the deck while the boys were conscripted for manual labor as the man spoke to Vyse on what his task was going to be, Alexan somehow finding his way to the engine room again was quick at work tuning the old piece.

"Go down into the hull and bring the two supply boxes up to the bridge with your other friend."  
"Bring two supply boxes to the Bridge? No problem. We'll bring them right away!" Vyse spoke up as he tried to ask where the ship was heading. "Actually, sir... We were on our way to Valua when we were attacked. Where is this ship heading?"  
The old man answered with rage as he slammed his regular fist into the console for the steering, it still intact somehow. "Where this ship is going' is none of your concern. Now get moving!" Vyse winced as he mused to himself.  
"I give up... I don't really have time to be doing this! But what other choice do we have?" He headed down to the middle of the ship and found the crates as Stride nodded as he mused. "Well, this looks like the box that the old man wanted to get." He got down and started to lift, feeling it intensely heavy without the aid of Stride as he gasped. "What that...!? What's in this this thing!? Great, this guy is probably going to work us to death!" Both hauled it up and set it down by the wall by the stairs and huffed as Stride headed back down to try his luck with a single crate which would be in vain for the most part as he doesn't have exact gripping, but he couldn't damage the crate at all. Vyse, otherwise, was called out as the old man spoke with a huff.  
"You look like you've got a little more than lubber on your bones. What's your name, boy?" Vyse turned as he answered.

"My name is Vyse, I'm a Blue Rogue. I used to do this type of grunt work on the pirate ship."  
"An Air Pirate, huh?" The old man hummed as he asked the more imposing question. "Well... and what exactly would five Air Pirates be doin' sailin' alone?"  
"Well... We have our reasons..." Vyse spoke as he didn't want to get into why they were sailing alone, without a plan for when arcwhales came attacking, but no arcwhale has ever just blasted that fog or something, they usually just chomp on the baby ships as Vyse turned back to the old sailor. "Sir, we need to get to Valua. I beg of you, please take us there!"  
"... Valua, huh? Explain." And so, Vyse did so, telling what he knew and what their intentions were, the old man listened for it and nodded here and there like he understood their plight as Vyse finished up, leaning on the crate during the tale.  
"... And that's why we have to get there as soon as possible." He bowed his head as he continued. "We need to save our friends." The old man shook his head as he spoke to the notion with a huff.

"Tryin' to pick a fight with the Armada? You've got to be out of your mind, boy." The sailor spoke as he turned his head to the map and continued. "I have no time to babysit you and your friends and I need to find Rhaknam again. Try your luck with a different ship." Vyse nodded as he replied.  
"I see... It would really help if you could bring us, but we can't force you to." He paused as he asked a question in return. "By the way, why are you exactly chasing Rhaknam, anyway?" The man didn't answer as he paused before a moment before turning his head back to Vyse.  
"There is no need to tell you. And there is still one supply box left! Get down into the hull and get movin'!" Vyse quietly groaned as he headed off and mumbled to himself.  
"Great, I spill my guts, he keeps quiet... And then makes me do more work! What's with this guy?" Vyse didn't argue to it as he just worked with it, the thump of the engine dying out to a more pristine hum, but still a bit clunky as Vyse sighed. "Great, now we' gotta move boxes all day..." Stride shrugged as they lifted the box and headed up as Vyse groaned. "What is in this thing, anyway!?" Stride couldn't give a good reply as they hauled it up, the captain watching them, and they set the box down and Vyse huffed as he spoke. "Sir, we're done." Stride nodded as the captain spoke.

"Alright, now on to the next chore. I have some more things to bring up for your burly friend there, but for you..." He stepped to the side and offered the wheel. "Take the helm."  
"What? Are you really letting me?"  
"I want to see how well you can sail. If you can't sail, then you'll be loadin' boxes the rest of the trip!" Vyse nodded as he took the helm and looked about the systems with glee, the ship was in excellent condition as he spoke. The captain was somewhat impressed with Vyse about that as he told him that the destination was Sailor's Island, a waypoint for travelers and merchants. Vyse even managed to get a name for both the ship and their 'captain' as the man huffed. "The ship's called the Little Jack. And I'm Drachma." He pointed toward the sky as he spoke. "Alright, now stop fooling around... The sun is going to set soon!"  
"Aye aye, Captain Drachma!" Vyse readied as he spoke. "Little Jack, full speed ahead!" Alexan must have heard the call as well as the Little Jack let off some steam and soared through the sky on the path to Sailor's Island, a short distance, but it was worth it to get things done...


End file.
